A Gift of Retribution
by Xianetra
Summary: Thought to have been extinct, the Erinyes have been lost in time. But when a body drained of blood is found washed ashore at Hogwarts, people get wary. And when more bodies are found, the best minds of Hogwarts must work together to stop the evil killings
1. Discovery

**A Gift of Retribution**

**by: Xianetra**

**Summary:** Long thought to have been extinct, the Erinyes have been lost in wizard time. Living on only in ancient Greek records, no one would have guessed that these frightening monsters would ever be encountered again. However, when a dead body is washed ashore at the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, and the body is drained of blood... People's worst nightmares are coming true, and witches and wizards are forced to realize that nothing is what it seems...

**Chapter One: Discovery**

I have absolutely _no_ idea how it happened. I didn't know why I had been so angry at them. They had just been SPLASHING me, for Christ's sake. However, I'm known for my short fuse with my friends when they DO do something incredibly stupid, and that fuse has been lit one too many times that day, so it has been shorter than usual. Perhaps I should start at the beginning, lest you start to get confused. Hell, I'M confused, and I'm supposed to be the smart one.

After Herbology, Harry, Ron, and I decided it would be fun to sit out by the lake before lunch. Well, that's not entirely true. Harry and Ron decided it would be fun to sit by the lake. I was dragged along, despite my vehement protests. It's hard to argue with them when you were outnumbered two to one. Sigh. It's just not fair. When we had settled down, I could see out of the corner of my eye Harry talking with Ron, and the both of the grinning mischievously. Ah, shit. What do they want? For awhile, though, we sat there in companionable silence, with me thinking how to organize my Potions notebook. That is, until my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a splash of cold, lake water. What the HELL?

More splashes followed the first, and soon I was screaming and vainly holding up my hands in an attempt to block the water. Why do people do that, anyway? It doesn't DO anything!

"Stop it, you twats! I said stop it!" I yelled. Though I was trying to be angry, I couldn't help a hysterical giggle from bursting forth. The splashes of lake water continued to bombard me, and finally I whipped out my wand. "Stop it, or I swear I'll hex your balls off!" I hoped that would make them turn pale and run away with their tails between their legs, but Harry and Ron only laughed and continued to splash me. Fuck.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry admonished. "You need to have a little bit more fun. Plus, we just came from Herbology, and we're awfully dirty..."

"You're the one who's always obsessed with cleanliness," Ron interjected.

"Yes, but not with filthy lake water! You're getting me soaked!" I snapped, standing up from the lake's edge. Indeed, my robes were darkened with water, and they felt ten times heavier; all thanks to the Boy Wonder and the Red-Headed Oaf. Merlin. I wrung out my damp, frizzy hair and finally wrestled it into a messy pony tail. I then proceeded to stomp away from my friends, my shoes squelching with every step. Ughh, that is so nasty. Harry and Ron howled with laughter and followed me. Go away, annoying people with whom I do not wish to speak with.

And this is where you came in.

I ignored them, but a small smile was fighting for dominance on my lips. Despite my reservations, and the fact that I was soaked, it had been kinda funny . . . NO. Absolutely NOT funny, I reminded myself. Then I remembered I was still wet. Ah, geez . . . I passed my wand over myself, muttering the effective drying spell. Glaring at them once more, I continued to walk at the lake's edge, Harry and Ron struggling to keep up with me. Good. Make them run after me.

"Hermione, stop getting your knickers in a twist -- we were only having fun!" Ron said, putting on an innocent face. Hah! When has Ronald EVER been innocent? I just ignored him and picked up my stride, effectively putting some distance between myself and my so-called "friends." Harry and Ron, while known for their daring natures, weren't stupid enough to try and keep up with me, bless their hearts. I suppose they didn't want their me anymore, and I'd like to think that they didn't want me to follow through with my promise with that hex . . . I tried to convince myself that I really was angry, but found that I couldn't possibly be angry with them. This only served to infuriate me more, so I kept walking until the animated voices of my friends eventually degenerated into a low buzz, and finally disappeared all together. I'm not worried; I have been this far down the lake before, and it's not like I can get lost. All I had to do was follow the lake backwards.

Although, what DID worry me were the stories that I had read in an old book on ancient magic in the library two years ago. According to one of the anecdotes in the text, the far end of the lake of Hogwarts had been home to a number of strange and mysterious creatures . . . Strange even by wizarding standards. Even though all of them are either extinct or have migrated away, I'm still a little anxious. The stories and the monsters had been quite . . . grotesque. These beasts had been ruthless, fearsome, and had killed and tortured their prey in a number of interesting ways that would make even Filch shudder. I was not keen on coming across one of them, but I insisted to myself that they were all gone. They're just mere fantasy now, the objects of old legend and folklore.

So why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?

I quickly shook the feeling and continued walking. A strange smell wafted up to my nose, and I sneezed. What in the world? I cautiously sniffed my shoulder and scrunched up my nose. The smell was coming from me . . . Oh, dear God, it's ME! Sweet Merlin, I smell absolutely horrid! I smelled like a nauseating combination of algae and dirt. However, there was one smell that stood out from the rest, a smell that wasn't coming from my person. I sniffed the air again, trying to pinpoint the location of the stench. Following my nose, I traced the smell down the edge of the lake, where it was growing stronger . . . And becoming more gut-wrenching. I pulled my robes over my nose and mouth, finding the smell to be too overpowering. This was when my survival instincts kicked in, and I reprimanded myself for being so stupid. Who, in their right mind, wanders aimlessly in the undergrowth by the lake trying to find the origin of a nasty stench? I'm so DISGUSTED with myself. I turn around, intent on hiking back to Hogwarts and taking a long shower; or better yet, a bath . . . I haven't had one of those in a while . . . After all, who needs to know what that smell was? Who would WANT to know what that smell was? Maybe it had just been coming from the lake.

My walk turned into a run, and in my haste, I tripped over a large, gnarled root. Landing with a painful THUD on the ground, I winced in pain. Ah bugger. I sighed and remained motionless on the ground for a few moments, contemplating if it would be better if I just died here. But then, I wouldn't get to take my Newts, or get my degree, or return my library book . . . Aw, hell. That did it. Groaning, I turned my head to the side, planting my hands firmly on the ground to haul myself up. My dark brown eyes locked on a pair of dead, gray ones.

Oh FUCK.

I supposed that's when I screamed.

**A/N:** Whoo. I've finally delved into the world of fanfiction. I had been toying with starting one for ages, but have always talked myself out of it. But, I finally convinced myself and wrote this. Though I have read many fanfiction, and have even started a few (though I haven't posted them), I've never really felt the insatiable urge to actually post one HERE. But, apparently, now I have, since now you're reading this. I'm so proud of myself. Heh heh. Anywho, I had been doing research for a paper on the Medieval era, and when I came across mythical monsters, a plot bunny hopped into my head, and I just HAD to write it down. So, here we are. Reviews are much appreciated, for they feed the starving artist. And since I am, by the textbook definition, a starving artist, reviews will be vastly helpful and encouraging. Thanks so much for taking the time to reading this! --Xianetra


	2. Extinct: Maybe Not

**A Gift of Retribution**

**by: Xianetra**

**Summary: **Long thought to have been extinct, the Erinyes have been lost in wizard time. Living on only in ancient Greek records, no one would have guessed that these frightening monsters would ever be encountered again. However, when a dead body is washed ashore at the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, and the body is drained of blood... People's worst nightmares are coming true, and witches and wizards are forced to realize that nothing is what it seems...

**Chapter Two:** Extinct . . . Maybe Not

I don't know why I kept screaming. After all, it was only a dead body that was lying not two feet from me. A dead body that looked suspiciously thin and pale. Not dead-pale, mind you . . . my eyes widened as I realized the exact cause of the corpse's unusual pallor. And that's when my screams got louder and louder, for I noticed that the body was drained of blood.

How weird is _that?_

Over the volume of my screams, I could hear the pounding of heavy feet beating a steady staccato against the ground. I marveled at that; I could actually hear over the sheer _loudness_ of my voice. I find that I don't rightly give a damn if 'loudness' was a word or not -- I'm too hysterical to care. I'm sure I'll scrub my mouth out with soap later, but for now. . .

Three figures burst forth from the undergrowth and stopped short. I'm pretty sure I was a sight to behold: I was sprawled on the ground, screaming my frizzy head off, covered in smudges of dirt and grime, and staring at, well, _something_. Hmm, this doesn't look the _least_ bit odd, does it? However, I don't think that my visitors could see the dead body from their vantage point. I looked up when I noticed that I had actual, _live_ human beings around me. I found myself staring wide-eyed at Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Ah, hell, _Snape_. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

"Miss Granger," Snape started, obviously supremely annoyed. "Would you be so kind as to tell us, _why_ you're screaming?"

"Severus," McGonagall admonished. "Miss Granger is obviously very stressed out, and I don't think that that you're helping the situation."

Dumbledore said nothing, only stared at me with an odd light in his eye. All three professors possessed similar looks of pity and sympathy. Well, Snape just stood there, a scowl marring his harsh features, a sneer pulling at his mouth. Really, when does he _ever_ look happy? I stare at them, dumbfounded at their obvious lack of observation. These are the people who are supposed to be _teaching_ us? Good Lord! When I finally formed a coherent thought pattern in the jumbled mess that was my mind, I managed to choke out,

"Do you not see? The -- the . . . Oh _god_. . ." I sat up and scooted away from the dead body, pointing a shaky finger in the general direction of the corpse. Really, I was trembling so much, that I could've been pointing at a harmless _squirrel._ The professors, looking as if they were merely appeasing me, (_really, they're acting as if I'm crazy!)_ looked in the direction I was pointing at. Dumbledore's face turned grave, McGonagall gasped, and Snape's eyes widened as a solitary eyebrow arched. "_Now_ do you see?"

Dumbledore and Snape rushed over to the dead body to analyze it, while McGonagall helped me off the ground. When I was standing up, she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Well, at least _someone_ is being kind. I have calmed down somewhat, but I'm still shaking. We're not supposed to find dead bodies at Hogwarts. This place is supposed to be _safe_. I realize that mainly, my shock came from the fact that is place _was_ infallible to some extent, and I was foolish to think that no one could _die_ here . . . Well, except for Moaning Myrtle, but she didn't really _count,_ now did she? My mind briefly wandered to wonder about Myrtle's reaction if she knew what I had just thought. She'd probably throw a hissy fit so large that all the toilets in the school would blow up, and Hogwarts would be filled to the brim with raw sewage. Strangely, the thought provoked a small giggle out of me, and it helped to calm my jangling nerves. I was ripped from my amusing mental image of Filch drowning in sewage when Dumbledore said something to me.

"I'm sorry, I was miles away. Pardon, Professor?" I blush at little, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming.

"I quite understand, Miss Granger. I was merely asking if you had touched the body in any way." He stared me down, and I could tell that by the slight look of apprehension in his eyes that he wished that I hadn't touched it. Why in the world would I want to _touch _adead body? EW!

"No, sir. I did not."

The apprehension left his eyes, and he seemed to relax a little as some of the tension left his shoulders. He smiled and turned back towards Snape, who was crouched on the ground and examining the corpse with a critical eye. "What do you think could have done this, Severus?"

Snape looked up at him, and I realized that I was seeing a side of him that rarely _anyone_ got to see. What strangely looked like _fear_ was etched in the lines of his face, and I was dumbstruck. Snape? Frightened? _No_.

"Headmaster . . . Albus," he began. "This body has clearly been drained of blood. And Miss Granger," Here his eyes flicked to me, with what looked like disdain apparent in his features. HEY! I have just been through a traumatic experience! How _dare _he! I realize that this is not the time to get indignant, considering the situation, but still . . . Snape continued. "Miss Granger was lucky to not have touched the corpse. Apparently, whatever killed him left a strong magical signature on the body, and whatever touches it becomes tainted. Observe the vegetation around it." He waved a hand at the plants surrounding and touching the body. Indeed, they all looked either dead or dying, their leaves curling in on themselves, and they all smelled of bitter decay. I'm _so_ glad that I was so paralyzed with fear that I hadn't touched the body. Now I understand why Dumbledore looked to serious when he asked me that question. _Whew_.

McGonagall's hand tightened on my shoulder. "But what could've left that powerful of a magic residue on it's victim?"

Snape was silent for a moment, as if judging whether or not he should voice his opinion. Odd. Then, finally, "I have a theory, but's it's rather unlikely."

"Severus, you know better than most how much information can be valuable, even if it _is_ unlikely." Dumbledore pointed out, and I got the distinct impression that these words held more meaning than I could even grasp. Snape nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"We should first transport the body safely to Hogwarts and place it in a quarantined area. We can't risk infecting any students . . . Much as I would enjoy seeing Minerva's precious Gryffindors perish. . ." He sneered and stood up from his crouched position. Dumbledore only chuckled as McGonagall narrowed her eyes, but she remained silent. She looked like she knew _exactly_ where she wanted to place the body, but I had the feeling that it had something to do with Snape, and I also had the feeling it would be distinctly uncomfortable for him. Ahh, nothing like a little House rivalry.

Dumbledore carefully levitated the corpse with his wand with a spell that I didn't recognize. He must have noticed my curiosity, for he smiled and said, "It's a special spell that allows me to levitate the body without damaging the magical signature. Nifty little spell, really."

I nodded and followed the professors back to Howarts. Luckily, by this time, all the students were back in the castle at lunch, so the grounds were deserted. It would've been rather odd to see Dumbledore levitating a dead body into Hogwarts . . . The situation is kinda funny, in a horribly macabre and grotesque way. Oh Merlin, I must be losing my mind. . .

McGonagall must have noticed my distress, and briefly let a comforting smile flit over her lips. "Why don't you go up to your dormitory, Miss Granger, and get cleaned up."

"But Professor--" I started.

"Then you can come to Professor Dumbledore's office and discuss with us what happened. After all, since you discovered the body, you are entitled to some answers. Preferably if you answer our questions." The smile returned, and I relaxed. For a brief moment, I had been afraid that I wouldn't have been included in the discussion. "The password is Orange Locust." I nodded and parted company with my professors. While I climbed up the main staircase, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall traveled down to the dungeons. I wondered where they were going to put the body. Probably stuff it in Snape's closet. Lord knows he already has enough skeletons in there.

The double-entendre made me snort, and not for the first time that day I wondered if I was going insane.

I had no doubt in my mind that I was.

As I made my way to Gryffindor Tower, and wondered where Harry and Ron had gotten to. Probably got hungry and left me to eat lunch. Bastards. Left me to die by the lake, huh? Oh, I'll make them pay. Both for splashing me _and_ abandoning me. They were going to get a stern talking to once I got a hold of them. I finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Good gracious, girl! What have _you_ been up to?" She inquired shrilly, eyeing my dirt-smeared face and clothes. I sighed.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it. . ." I muttered. The Fat Lady looked like she was going to say more, but I shut her up by saying the password. She huffed and swung open. I climbed in and was relieved when the common room was empty. I did _not_ want to explain my appearance to _anyone_. Immensely grateful that the Head Girl got her own room, I hurried to my room, let down the wards, and rushed inside. I then barricaded myself into my bathroom and proceeded to hop in the shower and scrub my skin to within an inch of its life, hoping to wash away the memories of the day along with the horrid stench of dirt and algae.

When I was sufficiently cleaned and scrubbed, I stepped out of the shower and threw on some fresh robes. I was in a hurry to get to Dumbledore's office as quickly as possible, wanting desperately to learn about Snape's theory. My curiosity would not be sated until I learned what had killed that man.

I practically flew down the stairs and out the portrait hole, hearing the Fat Lady muttering something potentially rude, but I didn't listen. I skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, and I gasped out the password.

"O--Orange Locust!"

The spiraling staircase emerged and I hopped on it. I came to Dumbledore's door, and I pushed it open. I walked in to see Dumbledore seated behind his desk, with McGonagall sitting in a chair in front of him. Snape was the only one standing in the room, leaning against the fireplace. Their heads swiveled toward me, and I immediately felt self-conscious under the scrutiny. Dumbledore smiled and waved a hand to an empty seat. "Miss Granger! Please, sit down."

I gratefully took a seat, and I curiously stared at the faces of my professors, waiting for someone to speak. McGonagall was the first to say something. "Tell us, Miss Granger, why were you that far down the lake?"

Hermione flushed as she realized the _exact_ reason why she had been that far away from Hogwarts. The reason was quite stupid, and she was reluctant to say it out loud. But she had to. That didn't mean she had to say _everything_ . . . "Harry and Ron decided to sit down by the lake after Herbology. They forced me to sit with them. After a while, they started to act stupid--" Snape snorted as if to ask _when_ were they ever _not_ stupid. I silently agreed with him, but glared at him nonetheless. Don't interrupt me, Professor! "I got frustrated with their antics and walked away, intent on putting as much distance between myself and them as possible. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I found myself a little far down the lake." I shrugged. "I then smelled something rather odd, and followed it. I gave up after a couple of minutes, and turned to walk back. I tripped over a root, and that's when I saw . . . _it_." I shuddered. The image would give her nightmares for a while.

Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded. Dumbledore turned his head to Snape, and asked, "So, Severus, if you would be so kind as to indulge us with your theory. . ."

Snape sighed and nodded. "I believe, judging from the way the man had been killed, and the strong magical signature on the body, that this man has been murdered by. . ." Here he paused, as if gathering his thoughts. Never had I seen Snape look so apprehensive. He had always been such a tightly controlled man. However, this impression was fleeting and was gone in a second. I wonder if I even saw it. "This human has been killed by one of the Erinyes."

McGonagall sucked in a sharp breath, and a hand fluttered to her heart. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Are you positive, Severus?"

Snape nodded. "I'll need to examine the body more with Poppy's help, but . . . yes."

"Erinyes?" I asked, hating myself for not recognizing the name.

Snape's gaze slid to mine, and I could tell that he took sadistic joy in the fact that I didn't know something. He was silent for a moment, wallowing in his victory, I suppose. Then, "Erinyes are more commonly known as Furies."

I gasped, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plate. "Furies? The Greek Furies? I thought that they were--"

"Extinct. Yes, everyone has thought that. Apparently, not anymore. And it seems that a whole nest of them has taken residence right here at Hogwarts."

**A/N:** Chapter two up. And in one day! Yay! I'm so glad that this one was longer -- I was rather disappointed in the length of the first one, but oh well. I hope that so far, everyone is enjoying the story! And please, **review**! I need reviews to breathe!

--Xianetra


End file.
